fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 10
Later that day, everyone gathered around in the front hallway, while Imp and Bob stood in front of them, holding a pointer, while Garfield and Odie stood next to him. Their planning to clean the castle to make it perfect for Krocken and Schala. "All right, then. Now you know why you're all here," said Bob, "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to lady or tyranto rex," Imp chuckled, "Or corpse tyranto rex." Everyone was staring at them, thinking that they're morons. Bob sighed, "Right," Buster and Babs pushed the rolling table next to Bob and Imp, with a rose, in the jar on top, "May I remind you?" said Bob and began using the pointer, tapping the jar hard which will cause to break, while the servants gasped "If the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!" Buster and Babs pushed the table away, quiciky. "Now, you all know your assignments? Have of you to the East Wing, half of you to the West Wing, and the rest of you, come with me," said Imp, but the people and animals walked off, followed by Garfield and Odie, and accidentally shoved Bob and Imp to the front step, until Orbot, Cubot, Sue, Lummen, Zoe and Vendor rushed to them. "Lighten up, you two," said Cubot, as she help Imp and Bob up. "Yeah, let nature take its course," said Vendor. "Come on, it's obvious that there's a spark between them," Orbot added. "Yes, We know, but We don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little," Imp, Bob and the others walked to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they must fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to be normal and have powers again." "Ah, normal again," Cubot sighed. "And powers again," said Zoe. "Yes, think what that means," Orbot added. Orbot: We'll be cooking again Be good looking again' Orbot and Cubot wrapped their arms around Lummen, Sue, Zoe and Vendor. '''With some mademoiselles on each arms When we're normal again' Only normal again Poised and polish And gleaming with charm Orbot and Cubot hugged Sue and Lummen and nuzzled her cheek. Cubot: We'll be courting again Chic and sporting again Zoe and Vendor: Which should cause several husbands and wives alarm Orbot: We'll hope off the shelf Cubot: And tout de suite, be ourselves Cubot, Orbot, Imp, Bob, Zoe and Vendor: We can't wait to be normal again In Schala's room Super Snooper, Melissa Raccoon, Jenny Silverfur and Ralph Raccoon were cleaning, until they danced. Snooper, Melissa, Jenny and Ralph: When we're normal again And have powers again When we're useless and weaklings no more When we're normal again And have powers again Gloria sat on the dresser. Gloria: Oh chérie, won't it all be so neat I'll wear lipstick and rouge And my powers will be huge While easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my perfect normal again Back at the stables. Imp, Bob, Zoe and Vendor: When we're normal again And have powers again When the world once more starts making sense Imp and Bob walked inside, where Cubot and Orbot are washing Epona. Imp: We'll unwind for a change Cubot: Really? That would be strange' Imp and Bob were getting streamed. '''Bob: Can't help it if we're t-t-tense?' Imp and Bob calms down. Imp: In a shack by the sea Bob: We,ll sit back sipping tea Imp and Bob: Let our early retirement commence Imp and Bob threw a towel at Cubot and Orbot, which made them angry, until he had a devilish idea. Bob: Far from fools made of wax Imp: We'll get down with brass tacks' Cubot and Orbot used the towel and whipped Imp and Bob. '''Both: And RELAX! Servants: I'm normal again' Later, the servants are cleaning Krocken's room, while Garfield passed all the rags while Odie follows him. '''So sweep and dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now... Shine up the brass on the door Mario cleaned the brass door knob. Alert the dust pail and broom Luigi swept the dust with a broom and a dust pail. If it all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now! While Cuddles and Toothy rolled up the carpet, Kira (The Dark Crystal), Betty Barett aka Atomic Betty, Marle, Diana Lombard, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura came to the window. Kira, Betty, Marle, Diana, Ami and Yumi: Open the shutters and let in some air The girls opened the curtains, while Zoe and Vendor told Plucky and Hampton where to put certain items. Zoe and Vendor: Put these here and put those over there Plucky and Hampton did, while Fone bone and Smiley Bone swept some more dust towards the window. Servants: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away The dust fell out of the window and landed on Imp and Bob, who has instructing Marth, Roy and Ike, holding snow shovels. Meanwhile all the servants are mopping and sweeping in the ballroom, still singing. We'll be normal again And have powers again When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks will blooming again We're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are shining the armor hallway and suits, while Garfield and Odie walked past them. We'll be dancing again Holidaying again And we're praying it's an A.S.A.P. Garfield and Odie went over the chair and saw Arlene, lovely, until Garfield and Odie chased her all the way to the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt. When we cast off this pall And we're stand straight ans walk tall' The servants chase Garfield, Odie and Arlene out of the ballroom. '''And we're finally be normal again' Back at the library, Schala and Krocken sat at the table, as she read Romeo & Juliet, while Krocken watched her, smiling and his eyes half closed. "For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Schala finished and closed the book. Krocken let out a sigh, until she sat up, "Could you read it again?" "Here, you can read it," Schala handed the book to Krocken, but he was nervous. "Okay…" Krocken opened the book and looked at the writing. Krocken sighed sadly, "I can't." "You mean you never learned?" Schala asked. "Well, I did, but just a little. It's been so long," said Krocken. "Well, I'll help you with that," said Schala, while she turned the pages to the beginning, "Let's start here." "Okay," Krocken smiled, "Twoe?" "Two," Schala corrected. "Two, I knew that," Krocken began to read carefully. Outside, the servants cleaned everything, including the windows. We'll be dancing again We'll be twirling again We'll be whirling around with such ease In the garden, Bob and Imp acted as a traffic signal, until Max (from Pokemon) ran over Bob and Imp by a wheelbarrow, by accident. When we're normal again And have powers again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-three Dudle Do-Right planted more plants, while Nell Fenwick trimmed bush plants, making animals. We'll be floating again We,ll be gliding again Stepping, striding As fune as you please After the yard work was finished, Imp and Bob put a sign that says, 'don't step on grass,' while Orbot and Cubot turned the water valve, making the fountain turned on. Like an angel always does Bob and Imp turned the valve, as well. I'll be older and wise All of the servants, including Gloria, stood in front of the fountain, singing the last song. On that glories day We'll shout hip-hip hooray And we're all normal Gloria popped out of the seventh story window and stood in the balcony. Gloria: AGAIN! She jumped and fell toward the fountain. The servants looked up and ran out of her way, but Cubot, Orbot, Imp and Bob bumped into each other. Gloria made a big splash, causing all the servants to get wet.Category:Beauty and the Beast ParodiesCategory:Beauty and the Beast FanfictionsCategory:Beauty and the Beast FanmakeCategory:Beauty and the Beast FanfictionCategory:Fan FictionCategory:FanficsCategory:FanmakesCategory:Fanfiction